


getting ready (in more ways than one)

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen 'get ready' in the bathroom.<br/>day 16: fingering</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting ready (in more ways than one)

“Fuuuuck,” Jared draws out as Jensen continues to fuck two fingers inside of Jared’s ass.

“Shh,” Jensen whispers in Jared’s ear, never stopping the rhythm of those amazing fingers. “You gotta be quiet, baby, remember that we’re supposed to be getting ready.”

“I don’t think this is the kind of ready my family had in mind,” Jared manages to get out, resting his sweaty forehead on the mirror he’s being pressed again in the small confines of the too warm bathroom.

“Are you complaining?” Jensen asks, stopping his fingers from twisting deliciously.

“Fuck no. Just stating an observation.”

“I don’t think I’m doing my job right if you can manage four syllable words,” Jensen says, pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in. Jared moans at the onslaught of sensations: Jensen’s pistoning fingers, his hot breath between the kisses he’s placing on Jared’s neck, the tightening of fingers on Jared’s hip as Jensen holds him, the strength of Jensen against Jared’s back. 

“C’mon, Jensen, fuck me. Please,” Jared begs, needing Jensen’s dick in him like 10 minutes ago as soon as Jensen pushed him against the countertop and pretty much made Jared’s brain cells go out the window.

“Uh uh, Jared, we don’t have enough time for me to fuck you.” Jensen says, adding another figure in an attempt to drive Jared wild. It’s definitely working. Jared presses his hot cheek on the cold mirror, looking how flush and out of it he looks and how intent Jensen looks. Jensen looks gorgeous like this, rosy cheeked, bright eyed, with sweat beading at his temples. Jensen catches Jared looking and smiles at him – a brilliant smile with a hint of a smirk (Jensen’s specialty). 

“Then let me come,” Jared whines impatiently. Jensen refuses to let Jared jerk himself off and the tease won’t do it either. 

“Let you come?” Jensen asks, thinking it over. He presses in deep, making Jared whimper, and then pulls out his fingers completely. “Later.”

Jared keenly feels the loss and has to clench at the counter from the sudden emptiness.

“You are an evil man,” Jared says, glaring at Jensen as he washes and dries his hands. Jensen picks up Jared’s pants and deftly zips, buttons, and buckles Jared up, his hands gently brushing Jared’s rock hard dick.

He kisses Jared chastely, a contrast to the intent fucking his fingers were doing a little bit ago.

“You love me, sugar. Plus, don’t want your parents to come looking, do we?”

“Don’t call me sugar to try to butter me up, cowboy,” Jared says.

Jensen just winks at him and walks out the door. Jared looks at the mirror and tries to fix his hair in some semblance of order. He knows almost everyone is going to know anyway, but he’s not going to give them a chance to comment. He makes a face at himself in the mirror. God help him, he does love that man.

**Author's Note:**

> poor boys just aren't getting that orgasm are they?


End file.
